Skylark's Little Sister
by AnimenMe
Summary: Kairin is just a normal teenager .. What she means by normal is being Hibari Kyoya's little sister .. Hurr hurr XD rated K for Rin's potty mouth XD
1. Stupid Monkeys

"_BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP!_ " my annoying alarm clock beeped ..

I groaned , still half asleep , and mumbled " Nobody likes you .. Leave me alone ..." I reached to my side to stop my alarm then lay there snoozing .. Suddenly , I felt something push me and my eyes flew open . In time to see the floor come towards my face . _THUD_ .. " WHAT THE HELL !? " I yelled .. I sat up and rubbed my face .. " That hurts .. "

" You're distrupting the peace , omnivore .."

I jumped a little and turned to my brother standing on the other side of my bed . " Do you really need to push me off ? " I questioned him . My _beloved_ brother just turned and walked out of my room .. "_ Stupid idiot_ .." I thought in my mind ..

Okay , so introduction time .. My name is Kairin Hibari .. And yes , I am the little sister of the one and only Hibari Kyoya .. It isn't very pleasant being his little sister mind you ..Okay , moving on . I have black hair that ends just at my shoulders . I don't have my brother's sharp narrow eyes , fortunately ,instead I have big "innocent" eyes . Unlike my brother's steel blue eyes , I have icy blue ones . I would consider myself pretty though I'm not too sure about it . Back to what I was doing ...

I got up slowly , growling death threats under my breath , and walked towards my bathroom . I brushed my teeth and showered .. I wrapped myself in a towel and got out to wear my uniform . Once I was done , I heard my door open and looked up to see a certain skylark . " You're going to be late ... Hurry up or I'll bite you to death .. " with that he left my room . " Che .." I huffed as I got my bag and went downstairs to eat breakfast ...

* * *

" DAMN YOU , SKYLARK ! "

I glared at the direction where my brother had left without me .. Since he left without me on his motorbike , I had to WALK to school now .. I huffed and walked , annoyed , to school .

I was half day-dreaming when I bumped into someone's back . " S-sunimasen ! " I said while looking at who I bumped into . " Hiiee ! " that person jumped and turned to look at me . He had large , warm , innocent brown eyes and messy brown hair . " I-it's okay .." he assured , stuttering .. That's when I noticed his uniform . " Are you going to Namimori Middle School ? " I asked . " E-eh ? Um yeah .." He answered . " I'm going there too ! Wanna walk with me ? " I asked . " Sure ." he answered ..

" My name's Kairin .. What's yours ? " I asked . I left my surname out so I wouldn't frighten him .. " T-tsunayoshi Sawada .." He answered shyly . I nodded and we walked in silence .. We reached school just in time so we weren't late or anything .. Unfortunately , a certain skylark was at the school gates .. " Oh god .." i muttered .. The skylark glared at us . I glared back while Tsuna hiied and fled in to the school .. I glared at him for a while more before going into the school ...

As I walked to my locker , I received some looks from the boys and even wolf whistles . I turned and glared at them . They quickly fled in fear . " Stupid monkeys .." I muttered ..

I entered the class with a bored look on my face .. Our teacher hasn't arrived yet so the students were chatting loudly .. I sat in my seat and gazed around the classroom . That's when I noticed a familiar face sitting three seats away . I got up and greeted him " Tsuna-san ! Looks like we're in the same class ~" The brunette jumped when I called him then turned .. " Kairin-san ! " I grinned at him .. The teacher entered the class at that moment so I quickly went back to my seat ..

At lunchbreak , I sat on the rooftop , enjoying my bento immensely .. My eyes wandered around the 'scenery ' of my school .. Then , my eyes caught something which made me narrow my eyes .. There was a group of burly seniors kicking someone .. And that someone was Tsuna . " Che .." I quickly ran down .. When I reached them , the biggest one was shaking Tsuna so hard that Tsuna's teeth chattered . I casually strolled towards them .. They caught sight of me and the biggest one stopped shaking Tsuna .. " Oya .. What's this pretty sparrow doing here ? " he slurred .. I rolled my eyes . " Let him go .." I told him .. " Why should I do that , pretty ? " He answered . The rest of the group chuckled .. Poor Tsuna looked so frightened .. " Because you'll might lose an eye today .. " I stated flatly .. He roared with laughter .. " Try to do that ,sparrow " . I smirked and ran at him . He seemed surprised at my speed . I struck my fist out and it connected to his chin . He stumbled back and let go of Tsuna . I walked to Tsuna and asked " Are you okay ? " Tsuna looked up and nodded . I glanced behind to find another guy charging at us . I pushed Tsuna out of the way and jumped , landing behind the guy .. He turned and looked at me , surprised .. I jumped up and kicked him in the face ,hard . He instantly knock out . The rest of them fled for their lives while the biggest one stood there with a furious expression on his face .. I smirked at him .. He decided to live another day and fled .

I huffed and turned to Tsuna . " You look pretty beat up .." I said when I studied him .. I pulled him up and helped him walk inside the school ..

* * *

A/N : HEYYYYYYY ! XD How did you like my fanfiction ? This is my first time so expect some mistakes XD .. Please review , minasan ! Love ya ~


	2. A Fight with Hibari

I decided to wake early today . So I was walking slowly , enjoying the fresh air ..

" REBORN !"

I jumped at the yell . " The hell .." That voice sounded familiar .. All the sudden , I heard footsteps . I quickly turned behind . " REBORN !" I sweat-dropped when I saw Tsuna running with only his boxers . And there was an orange flame on his forehead . He wasn't only running , he was _sprinting_ at full speed . " Shit .." I moved out of the way , to avoid getting knocked into . I was bewildered by Tsuna's behaviour ... It wasn't like him .. I quickened my pace , wanting to know what the hell was Tsuna doing ..

* * *

I arrived in time to see Tsuna stop in front of a girl . I recognized the girl as Kyoko Sasagawa . I went nearer to them , curious of what Tsuna wants to do .. " **KYOKO , WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ?!** " I sweat-dropped .. He's gonna ask her out while wearing only his boxers ? No chance at all .. My guess was proven correct when Kyoko screamed a little and ran into the school . At the same moment , the flame on Tsuna's forehead died out and his eyes return to their normal innocent look .. I walked towards him .. Before I managed to get near him , a baby in a suit wearing a fedora appeared suddenly . Both of them seem to talk about something .. I continued walking towards them .. " Tsuna-san , who's that baby ? " Tsuna hied and jumped . He turned to me . " K-kairin-san , thi- " " I'm Reborn , the world's greatest hitman . " The so-called Reborn interrupted Tsuna .. " Reborn ! Don't say that ! " Tsuna told the baby . Reborn ignored him . " You're Kairin Hibari , right ? " Reborn asked . Tsuna's eyes widened at my surname . I sighed and nodded .. " Wait ! How did you know my name ? " I questioned him ..

" Ding Dong Ding ! "

" Ah the bell .. " i frowned ..

" Why are you herbivores crowding .."

I tensed at my brother's voice .. Tsuna hied . " S-s-sunimasen ! " Tsuna quickly grabbed his bag and a bundle of clothes that Reborn held and ran to enter the school .. I sighed .. " Why are you still standing there , omnivore ? " I turned to my brother . " I'm clearly enjoying the view , Oni-san .." I answered sarcasticly .. " Get into class or I'll bite you to death .." He took out his tonfas as if to scare me .. I smirked .. Why not have some fun with the skylark ? " Bite me to death , my ass .. " A deadly aura surrounded him .. Any normal student would run for their lives . But not me .. " Bring it .. " I challenged him .. He immediately ran towards me and struck out a tonfa . I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach . He fell back but got up again . He deathglared at me , I smirked .. This time I ran towards him and tried to uppercut him but he managed to dodge my fist and his tonfa connected to my face . I stumbled back .. That's gonna leave a bruise .. He didn't give me more time and tried to hit me with speed . I dodged his attacks . By now , most of the students gathered at their class windows .. I continued dodging Hibari's attacks .. Hibari looked furious . I smirked , all the training when I was young totally paid off ..

* * *

( _Tsuna's POV_ )

I frowned when I didn't see Kairin in the class .. I waited ..

" Look some girl is fighting with Hibari-san ! "

What ?! I quickly went to the window . " _Please don't be who I think it is .._" I thought .. Unfortunately ,it was . Kairin was dodging all of Hibari's attacks . I was amazed .. I hied when Hibari struck Kairin on the face . She stumbled a little before gaining balance . A look of annoyance passed her face .. Then Hibari continued attacking her , emiting a deadly aura .. Kairin smirked as she dodged all of it . I shook my head in disbelief ..

* * *

(_Kairin's POV_)

I could see Hibari getting tired and frustrated when I kept on dodging the attacks . _Might as well end this .._ I kicked out and , hopefully , gave Hibari a bruise on the stomach . He fell back and glared at me .. I smirked and dusted myself off . " Thanks for the fun , oni-san~ " I left him there to enter my class ..

The students looked at me , awed , when I entered the class . I raised an eyebrow .. I went to my seat .. I glanced at Tsuna , who looked at me with total disbelief . I grinned at him .

* * *

" _Finally_ , lunchbreak ! " I stretched as I got out of my seat .. I saw Tsuna talking to someone . His face seemed familiar .. Oh yeah he's the baseball guy .. " Tsuna-san , wanna eat lunch with me today ? " He turned to me , not before jumping as always . " Sure , Kairin-san ! " He smiled .. " Can I join both of you ? " The baseball guy asked . I nodded and indicated them to follow me . I went to the rooftop and sat . Tsuna sat beside me while baseball guy sat on the other side of me .. " So what's you're name ? " I asked . " I'm Yamamoto Takeshi ! What's yours ? " He answered . " Kairin Hibari .." I answered , not caring if they heard my surname .. Yamamoto tensed before laughing nervously . Tsuna looked a bit frightened . " So you're Hibari's little sister right ? " He asked . I just nodded , enjoying rice balls that I had packed .. Yamamoto looked at my rice balls . " Did your mother made that for you ?" He asked . A pained expression passed my face before I covered it with a blank look . " No , she died when I was 7 .. " I stated flatly ... Yamamoto looked uneasy at my answer .. " I'm sorry .. " I grinned at him " It's okay .. " " What about your father ? " I jumped .. I forgot Tsuna was also here . " He's still alive " I grinned " But he works most of the time so me and Hibari are always alone in the house " Tsuna looked thoughtful ..

The rest of the day went by . I sunk into my bed , sleepy and tired . It didn't take long for me to close my eyes ..


	3. What The Hell

I woke early today .. Which is really rare for someone like me who loves their sleep .. I stretched and got up .. I yawned while I walked to the bathroom . I froze when I heard movements behind and turned behind . My brother was looking for something and looked up when he heard me turn back . " Do you _need_ to scare me like that , Kyoya ? " I asked irritated .. He just gave an audible grunt and went back to his searching . " What are you looking for in my room , oni-san ? " i asked out of curiousity .. He decided to ignore me . " Che .." I continued my routine and ignored him ..

* * *

I walked slowly , daydreaming a little .. " Ciaosu ! " I jumped and looked down to find Reborn drinking coffee . " Reborn-san . Where's Tsuna-san ?" I asked Reborn . He just shrugged . I raised an eyebrow at him . " So you're a hitman right ? " Reborn nodded . I was about to ask him another question when someone came near us . " Hibari-san !" I turned to see Yamamoto and Tsuna walking towards us . I waved at them . " Hello , Yamamoto-san , Tsuna-san ." I walked together with them to school .

* * *

" Minasan , this is Gokudera Hayato . He is a new student so please treat him well . " I looked in front to see a silverette being introduced by our teacher .. I didn't like the looks of him . He seem to be aggressive and he wore many rings on his fingers . Not to mention , I can smell gunpowder on him . _Must be a hitman .._ I studied him a little . That's when he caught my stare and glared at me . I smirked at him . He seemed taken aback when I smirked . The teacher left to do some business . The silverette walked towards Tsuna . I frowned . _Does Tsuna know him ?_ He stopped in front of his table and gave him a glare . Poor Tsuna looked so frightened and confused . Then the silverette kicked Tsuna's table which made Tsuna fall down . I growled and got up . " Leave Tsuna alone .." I warned him . He looked at me and tsked .. Annoyance flared up in me . " What's your problem ?! " I asked him . An annoyed aura emitted from me . He glared at me . " Get out of my way , crazy woman ." The annoyed aura changed into a deadly one . The students in the class stopped talking and looked at me . They seemed surprised to see that I am the one emiting the aura . " Did you just called me _crazy ..._ " I stated with venom dripping from my tone . He just glared at me . Then , I got an idea . _Why not enjoy a little while ?_ I smirked at him . " Let's fight after school on the rooftop .." I told him . He opened his mouth and from his look he was about to reject . So I interrupted him . " Or are you a coward ? " I smirked . " K-kairin-san .." I looked at Tsuna . " I don't think it's a good ide-" He was cut off by the silverette . " Fine .. " With that he went to the back and sat . I smirked . I'm gonna have a good time ~ ...

* * *

So after school , I went up to the rooftop . I knew he was a hitman so I prepared my weapon . I took out a small metal rod . I pressed a button and it shot longer . I sensed someone and looked up to see him . He glared at me . " Bring it on .." I challenged .. He took out sticks of dynamites and they lit up . I raised an eyebrow . _Dynamites .. Interesting ~_ I ran at him and at the same time he threw the dynamites. I dodged them and struck him with my metal rod and he flew back . He looked pissed off and stood up , more dynamites in his hand . " Kairin-san ! " " Eh ? " I looked at the voicer . Tsuna was running towards me . At the same time , the bomber threw his dynamites at us . Tsuna hied . _Shit , not enough time to dodge them .._

**BANG !**

" What the .. a gunshot ?! " I exclaimed . I turned to Tsuna just in time to see him get up , ripping his shirt and pants leaving his boxers only , and yell REBORN ! I realised I had seen him like this before . " **I'll extinguish the dynamites with my dying will !** " I sweat-dropped .He went from one dynamite to another one , extinguishing them . The bomber didn't realise there were some lit dynamites at his feet until now . "Shit .." Just before the dynamites blow up , Tsuna extinguished all of them and Tsuna's flame went out . " Thank goodness .. " Tsuna exclaimed .. I turned to the bomber .To see him _kneel_ to Tsuna . " Thank you for saving me ! I did not realise you're the one fit to be the 10th ! Juudaime , i'll be your right hand man till the world ends .. " Tsuna's and my jaw dropped . " EEEHHH ?! " Tsuna exclaimed .. _Wait , 10th ?_ I turned to Tsuna and saw Reborn standing next to Tsuna . " Gokudera Hayato would make a good addition to the Family , Tsuna ..." Wait , what ?! " Reborn-san , are you telling me that Tsuna-san is the Vongola's ... " I cut off in disbelief .. I'm no stranger to the mafia world .. Reborn turned to me . " Yes , he is the 10th Vongola leader .. "

What the hell ...

* * *

A/N :** EDIT** : Wow .. 210 views already ?! thank you everyone :3

Nehehe ~ So how did you guys like this chapter ? so cliffhanger XD please review , minasan ! :3


	4. Getting Deaf

" S-so Vongola Nono chose him ? " I stuttered to Reborn . Reborn nodded . Even more shock went through my face . " B-but he's so weak and inexperienced and young ! " As I talked , red arrows stabbed Tsuna with the words ' weak , inexperienced and young ' on them . A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's head . " How dare you make fun of the 10th !? A crazy woman like you wouldn't know anything about the mafia ! " I turned away from Reborn and glared at Gokudera . My icy blue eyes bore into his sage ones . If looks could kill , he would have two holes in his head . After holding the glare a few moments , I turned my head and lifted my hair away from my neck . Revealing , a long stretch of scar ran from the back of my neck to the collarbone . " I got this scar fighting one of the mafia .. " I told coldly . " Which Family ? " Reborn asked . I turned to him and smiled wearily " I tend to forget things I didn't like .." Gokudera spluttered (?) " It doesn't prove it ! It might be from an accident ! " I glared at him again . I rolled up the sleeves of my uniform , revealing more scars . Gokudera's eyes widened more . Tsuna hied . I rolled them down again . Upon hearing footsteps , I sighed and pushed a button on the metal rod , which shrunk back . I turned in time to see the Skylark open the door to the rooftop . He clearly looked irritated . " You herbivores are distrupting the peace and are not suppose to be in the school area after school , **_I'll bite you to death_** ." Tsuna hied and fled down the stairs with Reborn on his shoulder . Gokudera glared at Hibari " How dare you scare 10th !? You're disrespecting him ! " I looked at Gokudera with a blank look . " Oi Baka-dera , get out of here so I can handle him . " Gokudera threw me an annoyed look and went down . I turned back to Hibari . " You , fight with me tomorrow ,_ all out_ .." with that he left . A tick mark appeared on me . " Che .."

* * *

The next day , I went to school with bruises .. Apparently a certain skylark couldn't wait to fight and decided to fight earlier .. Stupid brother ...

"**EXTREME !**"

I bristled at the loud yell and turned to see someone sprinting yelling EXTREME . Tsuna ? Nope , as that someone came closer , I recognised him as Ryohei Sasagawa , the boxing champion in our school and Kyoko's big brother . He stopped beside me . " Good morning , senpai .." I greeted him . " **GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME** ! " I bristled again at the yell . " **YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB ! YOUR FIGHT WITH HIBARI IS EXTREME !** " He yelled again .. I rubbed my ears . " Senpai , could you lower down your voice ? I'm getting deaf .." I complained . " **SO HAVE YOU DECIDED YET** ?!" I sweat dropped . " _He totally ignored me !_ " I thought .. " Ryohei-senpai , I'm **not** going to join the boxing club . " I stated flatly . Ryohei looked at me . " **WHY ?!** " I sighed . " One , " I held up a finger . " is that I don't want to , and Two , " I held up another finger " is that Kyoya won't be pleased .." " **WHAT DOES HIBARI HAVE TO DO WITH THIS ?!**" He yelled . I resisted the urge to facepalm . " Because he's my _brother_ , senpai .. " I stated flatly . He gave me a confused look . " **SO ?!**" I facepalmed .. I sighed defeated . "Fine , I'll join the Boxing club .." Ryohei looked extremely happy and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off .. " On one condition that we fight .. I win , I get to refuse to join the club . But if you win , I'll join .." I smirked .. " **AGREED !**"

* * *

" Kairin-san ! What happened ?" Tsuna asked when he saw the state i was in . I groaned . " Ryohei asked me to join the boxing club , then Kyoya decided to attack me .. " I told him while eating lunch . It turns out I won the fight with Ryohei and also with Kyoya but the fights took a lot out of me . " You looked pretty beaten up .." Yamamoto said , concern filling his voice . I looked at him with a blank stare . " I _was_ , Yamamoto-san .." " Che , you're so weak .." I glared daggers at Gokudera .

"Stupid , weak puppy .."

"**No-good woman!**"

"**Crazy , arrogant man** !"

"**Lousy woman** !"

"..."

**_THWACK_** !

"ITAI ! " Gokudera yelped .I smirked , holding the metal rod again .

* * *

" Do you want me to walk you home ? " I turned to Yamamoto .. "eh ? It's okay , Yamamoto-san .." As I said that , a sudden rush of exhaustion came to me and I stumbled forward .. Yamamoto caught me . " Kairin-san !" " I-i'm okay .." I steadied myself " Must be because of the fights ..."I thought .. Suddenly , the floor came towards my face . I blacked out before the impact came ..

* * *

A/N : Muahaha sorry for the short chapter ! so cliffhanger again ~ Some fluff with Yamamoto and Kairin ~~~~~~ Please review , minasan ~


	5. Kufufu ?

( _Yamamoto's POV_ )

"Kairin-san !"

I kneeled next to her and shook her a little ..

" Ah .. She fainted .."

I placed her on my back so I could piggy-back her ..

"She is Hibari-san's sister isn't she .. Hibari-san must be in the Reception Room .."

I walked to the Reception Room .. Halfway there , Kairin shifted in her unconscious state and her cheek was touching mine . A light blush made it's way to my cheeks .. I continued my way there , still blushing .. I knocked on the Reception Room's door . The door slid open , revealing Hibari who is standing near the door .. I thought I saw a look of alarm passed his face but it went too quickly to be sure ..

" What did you do to her , _herbivore_ .."

He took out one of his tonfas .. It was my turn to have the look of alarm ..

" Maa maa , Hibari-san . She fainted so I brought her here ."

He looked at me for a second before taking Kairin off my back and carried her bridal style .. He went back into the Reception Room and closed the door behind him . I let of a sigh of relief and turned to make my way to my father's sushi shop ..

(_Hibari's POV_ )

I dumped Kairin onto her bed . She shifted a little .

"Hmmph .."

I walked out of her room and noticed a parcel and some letters on the table . I picked up the parcel and saw it was for the omnivore .. I looked at the other letters and went back to her room to place the parcel on her table .

(_Kairin's POV_ )

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar room .. I sat up slowly and realised I was in my room .. I frowned .. _Yamamoto must have brought me to Kyoya .._ I noticed a parcel on my desk and got up to examine it .. I picked it up and checked the address . I grinned as I read the familiar address and tore the wrapping paper to reveal a box . I opened the box to find a bow and lots of arrows . I picked up the bow and examined it . The bow was made from metal and had some carved designs on it . I looked inside the box again , noticing a letter inside . I read it .

_Dear Kairin ,_

_Hello , Rin . I am coming to Japan soon ! I may be able to visit you and how did you like the little gift ? I don't think your metal rod will last long so maybe a new weapon will be useful .. See you soon !_

_From your brother ,_

_D_

I grinned . He wasn't really my brother , just a little like an older brother who is much better than my real brother .. Then , I noticed his name wasn't complete yet . I frowned . That blonde must have got distracted again ... I picked up the bow and an arrow . I pulled the bow's string and placed the arrow . I took aim and released the string . The arrow shot and stuck to my wall ..

"Nice .."

* * *

I was feeling better and decided to take an evening walk .

"_Kufufufu .._"

I halted . Did I just hear something ? ... Nah ..I continued walking ... Wait , _Kufufufu_ ? I halted again .

"Kufufu , Long time no see .."

A mist started forming in front of me . The mist grew denser and a shadow appeared .. The mist cleared , revealing the guy with the pineapple head ..

" Oh.. It's the pineapple guy ..."

I had said that purposely just to see him snap . His eye twitched and I smirked .

"Oya , still haven't learn some manners yet ? You better soon or I might teach you myself .."

His mismatched eyes bore into mine ..

"Not a chance , **pineapple** .."

His red eye glowed and the ground started to break and float in a dangerous manner .. I knew it was just an illusion so I just stood there and the ground went back to being normal . I smirked ..

"You know you can't trick me with those illusions , Mukuro .."

He smirked too .

" Just testing .."

I gave him a blank look ..

" So what brings you here , Mukuro ? "

" Can't I visit you , sparrow ? "

I rolled my eyes .

"Spit it out Mukuro .. I know that you aren't here to visit me .."

He smirked and I placed a hand on my hip , bored fashion ..

" I heard Vongola Decimo is here so I decided to come to Japan .. Saw you walking here so here we are .. You're friends with him right .."

I nodded .

The mist came back . I blinked .

"_Kufufufu_ , I suppose I should get going now . Bye , _little sparrow_ . "

A tick mark appeared on my head .

"**STOP CALLING ME SPARROW FOR GOD'S SAKE !** "

I picked up a stone and threw it at him but by the time it reached him , he disappeared with a _Kufufufu_ ...

"Che , stupid pineapple .."

* * *

A/N : NYAHAHA ! Another short chappie XD Okay so as a thanks to SinisteRRRsAngel for all the reviews ( and the useful advise ) , I decided to put in a YamaKairin moment :3 So Muku-chan appears XD Okay so for the next chap , I'm asking whoever cares to choose who will I focus on more with Kairin , just for the next Chap :

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Tsuna

Hibari

Kusakabe ? XD

Varia

Mukuro

Okay so put the answers in your reviews ! Oh yeah a heads up that I will post at least 1 chapter a week ~ The school hols are on Nov , I think , and there are some hols coming up . So during that time I will post more that usual :3 Please Review , Minasan !


	6. Starting The Day With A Headache

" **_THWACK_ _!_** "

I dropped on to the floor hard .

" ITE ! WHO THE **FIRETRUCK** DID THAT !? "

I looked on the other side of my bed to find a certain skylark with a tonfa in his hand .

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR ?! " I shouted .

All I got was a smirk from him . I stood up , feeling very annoyed that my day started with a headache .

" Thanks **_a lot_** for the headache , Kyoya ..." I spat at him .

I turned away from him , rubbing my aching head .

* * *

I sat down on the chair to eat breakfast . Kyoya was sitting on the opposite , reading a book while drinking coffee . I scowled at him .

" Honestly , what was the hit on the head for ? I certainly do not appreciate waking up early on a Saturday morning and having to start a day with a headache .."

He didn't even look at me . Annoyance flared and I took a spoon and flung it at him without thinking . Unfortunately for me , it connected with his head .

" Oh _snap ._."

A deadly aura spread from him and I slowly got up , hands raised .

" Easy , Kyoya . You know , I don't really like sparring on weekends . So let's just go back to our normal routine ? Please ? "

I laughed nervously . He raised a tonfa .

" **EEEEK !** "

I know I could defeat him but I certainly do not fancy a fight today . I sprinted around the house with the skylark hot on my heels .

_CRASH !_

Somewhere behind , something smashed . I turned to see my favourite glass figurine broken . I skidded to a stop .

" WHAT THE SOCKS ! KYOYA , THAT WAS MY **FAVOURITE !** "

He ignored me and delivered a well sent blow to my stomach . I crashed into a wall at the impact . I groaned and slowly got up again . A tick mark appeared on my head . Annoyed , I took out my beloved metal rod .

" You are gonna pay for that .. "

I swung the rod at him and it connected with his shoulder and swept him from his feet . He collided with a chest of drawers . The aura turned even more deadly . At incredible speed , he ran at me and struck out with his tonfas . I barely managed to dodge the first when he continued . Luckily , I managed to dodge all of it and feigned left . He moved to the left too which left the right side clear . I quickly ran to the right and escaped him . I quickly ran to the door and slammed the door behind me . I continued running until I reached Tsuna's house ( A/N : Don't ask me how she knows ) I knocked the door and a woman answered it .

" How may I help you ? "

" Um , hi . I'm Tsuna's friend . May I meet him for a moment ? "

I looked behind me to see if Kyoya has found me .

"Oh , Tsuna's friend ! Hold on a minute . "

She turned behind .

" Tsu-kun ! A friend of yours is looking for you ! "

There was something like an explosion above . My eyes widen .

"Oh my , boys this days like to play rough do they ? "

"**HIEEE!** "

_3,2,1 .._ I counted in my mind ...

Exactly at number 1 , Tsuna appeared at the top of the stairs . He had some dust on his face and clothes . He quickly came down the stairs .

" Kairin-san ? "

" Hi , Tsuna . Um , I had sorta annoyed Kyoya and he's searching for me now .. So could I pretty please hide in your house ? "

I laughed nervously .

" HIEEE ! You annoyed Hibari-san ?! "

I nodded .

" So can I hide in your house a little while ? Please ? "

I begged . He seem to think about it .

" O-Okay .. "

" Thank you Tsuna-san ! "

I walked in beside him . He led me to supposedly his room . Inside , Gokudera was shaking a kid wearing a cow suit and Yamamoto was trying to calm Gokudera down .

" Maa maa , Gokudera-san ."

" Shut up, baseball freak ! "

The kid that Gokudera was holding stuck out his tongue at him .

"_ Bleeh_ ! Bakadera ! "

At that point I sniggered a little . Gokudera shook the kid even more .

" Why you little- "

I took the kid out of his grip and turned to Tsuna .

" Hey , who's this snotty nose kid ? "

" The idiot is Lambo Bovino of the Bovino family . "

I casually turned around and spotted Reborn on Tsuna's desk .

" Reborn-san , if you do your sudden appearance thing again .. I shall die of a heart attack .."

I said coolly .

He just smirked .

" So what brings you here so early , Kairin ? "

I was just dropping the so-called Lambo down with a disgusted face as he had sneezed on my hand . I turned back to Reborn while wiping the snot from my hand with a handkerchief .

" _Oh nothing .. Just running away from a certain cannibalistic prefect ..._ "

I thought in my mind with sarcasm .

" What made him so angry ? "

Reborn asked . I looked at him in surprised . Then I guessed .

" You read minds .."

He nodded . And that took all the fun out .. I sat down on a chair but not before wincing . Hibari's well aimed punch still hurt .. **A lot** .. Tsuna seemed to notice my wince .

" Kairin-san , are you hurt ? "

" Who doesn't escape a fight with the _beloved_ Kyoya without some bruises ? "

I stated casually . Tsuna paled .

" Why is Hibari-san angry at you ? "

I glanced at Yamamoto . I nearly forgot him .

" He's probably angry because she's annoying .."

Gokudera stated with sarcasm . I grabbed a book nearby and threw it at Gokudera . I was rewarded with a loud _thunk_ as the book connected to his face . I smirked . He gave a shout that could have beat Squalo's easily . He removed the book from his face .

" You stupid woman ! You're lucky that you're a girl !"

" Maa maa ~ "

"Don't 'maa maa' me you baseball idiot ! "

" Nyahaha ! Bakadera is getting annoyed easily ! "

" You stupid cow ! "

Gokudera pinched Lambo's cheeks and shook him violently . I took another book , thicker than the other one , and knocked Gokudera's head with it . It landed with a violent _thud_ .

"** ITEE !**"

He let go of Lambo and held his head . Tsuna and Yamamoto sweatdropped .

" Nyahaha ! Bakadera got hit by a girl ! "

I took this opportunity to death glare Lambo . Apparently this Lambo kid wasn't as stupid as I thought and he shut up .

Suddenly , I sensed an aura that could belong to no other than my brother . At the same time , I heard footsteps out side .

" Oh **_snap_** ! He found me ! "

I looked around and scrambled into a cupboard . I opened the cupboard door again .

" I beg you all ! Don't tell my brother I'm here ! "

I shut the door again .

There was some noise outside .

" **Where is that omnivore ..**"

I crossed my fingers . Tsuna hied .

" W-who ? Kairin-san ? "

Tsuna stammered .

" What makes you think that stupid lady came here ? "

Gokudera's voice said . I made a mental note to thank Gokudera for helping me afterwards .

" I can _smell_ her ..."

In the darkness , I raised an eyebrow .

" _Is this guy a dog or something ?_ "

I thought . Outside I can hear Reborn snickered .

" B-but she's not here , _haha .._"

Tsuna laughed nervously . Then I heard Tsuna hied and Gokudera snarl .

"Let Juudaime go ! "

I opened the door just a crack to see Kyoya holding Tsuna by the collar and lifted his tonfa threateningly .

" Tell me **now ..**"

I can see Gokudera taking out dynamites while Yamamoto holding Gokudera back .

Hibari tensed to strike Tsuna and Tsuna lost it .

" **HIEE !** She's in the cupboard ! "

I growled . _He betrayed me!_ I waited for Hibari to open the cupboard door . Once he opened , I raced out and jumped out of the window . I landed on the ground safely and raced away . Behind me , I could hear footsteps closing in .

* * *

A/N : Hoho ~ First things first , **GOMENASAI MINAAAAAAAAAA ...** I didn't know I would be so lazy XD But your patience is rewarded XD I am gonna start another story to avoid boredrom . It's gonna be an Ao No Exorcist Fanfic ~ I'll probably do one chapter on that FF today and next week I'll do another chapter of this fanfic . Hope you enjoy and please review minasan !


End file.
